deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Infinity Mode/Safe Spots
* In Infinity Mode, it is possible to just gather a lot of food and hide in several places. ** Entrance Plaza Safe Zones: *** Ned's Knicknackery. Shut the door behind Frank. *** Wallington's. In the back, there's a door to a small, closed in room. *** Everyone Luvs Books. Shut the door behind Frank. **** Should Everyone Luvs Books become compromised and filled with zombies, you can still wait on top of the bookcases. *** The Sinister Read. Wait on top of the bookcases. *** The area between the inner and outer shutters at the mall entrance (Must be cleared of zombies and have the inner shutter barricaded) *** The Palm Trees. Go to the 2nd floor and use Zombie Ride to jump on one of the trees (One of them also has an SMG on it). *** On top of any of the advertisement posters in the first floor's hallway. ** Al Fresca Plaza Safe Zones: *** Flexin'. The windows can be compromised. *** The fountain with the submachine gun and Dumbbell. *** Behind the counter in the rear of McHandy's Hardware. *** Behind the counter in Riverfield Jewelry. ** Food Court Safe Zones: (IMPORTANT: DO NOT LEAVE OR ENTER THE FOOD COURT ON DAY FOUR OR YOUR GAME WILL FREEZE) *** The circle of balconies, ledges, and walkways that the first Carlito fight is at in the 72 Hour Mode. *** On the sign of "Chris' Fine Foods" Where you get the SMG. *** On the pillars behind the "That's a Spicy Meatball!" archway sign near the counter. ** Wonderland Plaza Safe Zones: *** The Space Rider (Mall Power must be on) *** On top of the block house(Has a sub machine gun on it, and it must be accessed by jumping off the Space Rider or use of Zombie Ride) *** Sir Book-a-Lot. Wait on top of the bookcases. *** Top of the block house near the giant soccer ball. Climb up on the railing or do zombie ride to reach it. *** On top of the half-soccer ball structure, near the block house. *** On top of the roof of either jewelry shop located in the open area in the center. Get on top from the glass case next to the cash register. ** North Plaza Safe Zones: *** Any of the scaffolds (Check first for zombies). *** The Huntin' Shack. Shut the door behind Frank. *** The Unfinished Store (Where you meet Isabela in 72 Hour Mode). Shut the door behind Frank. *** The Empty Store (Where you find the survival book). Shut the door behind Frank. *** On top of the round CD display in CD Crazy ** Crislip's Home Saloon Safe Zones: *** On top of any shelf. ** Paradise Plaza Safe Zones: *** Blue Awnings accessed by jumping from the stairs. *** Orange awning where the Katana is found. (Note that getting off of it will hurt Frank, unless you use Knee Drop.) *** On top of the bookshelves in Bachman's Bookporium. *** On top of the shelves in Lady About Town. *** Behind the counter in Marriage Makers. *** Behind the counter in Josh's Jewels. ** Colby's Movieland Safe Zones: *** Behind the concessions stand/ticket booth. *** Theater Rooms One to Five. Shut the door behind Frank. ** Warehouse Safe Zones: *** On top of any of the shelves. ** Rooftop Safe Zones *** Raised walkway to the air shaft entrance. ** Heliport Safe Zones: *** On top of the entrance. *** On giant air units behind the entrance. *** Behind the yellow fence. ** Security Room Safe Zones: *** There are no zombies in the entire area before Day 4 *** Day 4 onwards just clear out any single room and close all of the doors. ** Meat Processing Area Safe Zones: *** On top of the fridge next to the steam tables. ** Leisure Park Safe Zones: (Note: If the Convicts are around, go somewhere else). *** On top of any of the shelters by using the Zombie Ride ability.